0 Horas
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: :.SS.:-:.SSO.: "-Tuviste tu oportunidad, pudiste no hacerlo, pero desperdiciaste el momento Tokisada-" Como le predijo a Sonia: No volvería a ser el mismo a las 0 Horas.


**Título: **0 Horas.

**Pairing: **MUY pero MUY LIGERO (No sé si tanto) Tokisada/Sonia (Me gusta el Soma/Sonia, pero es para experimentar y porque me empezó a gustar un poco más xD).

**Principal Character: **Tokisada.

**Genre: **Spiritual/Friendship.

**Rated: **K+

**Palabras: **774 (Salió más corto de lo que esperaba e.e).

**Páginas: **5.

**Summary:** . .: "-Tuviste tu oportunidad, pudiste no hacerlo, pero desperdiciaste el momento Tokisada-" Como le predijo a Sonia: No volvería a ser el mismo a las 0 Horas.

**Disclaimer: **SS, SSO, TLC y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

_***.-:0 Horas:-.***_

Tokisada lo sabía, en todo momento lo supo: desde niño, desde que ingresó a palestra, siempre supo todo, y también cuándo. No por nada era Tokisada de Horologium, Tokisada de Reloj, un santo de plata del más alto nivel por controlar el tiempo; pero eso no lo hacía especial. Él sabía mantener la calma en todo momento, pero cuando lo hacían enojar, esa persona estaba en peligro. Claro que no se enojaba con facilidad.

Tokisada nunca se podía enojar tan fácilmente, solo por una buena razón, como el hecho de que Medea le haya mandado a asesinar al caballero de bronce del lobo: Yoshitomi. Claro está, nunca admitiría lo nervioso que estaba, nunca le diría a nadie la mala noche que pasó escuchando a sus futuro antecesores – uno de ellos su tatarabuelo – recriminándole lo que estaba haciendo _Pude haber hecho algo malo, muy malo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a matar a mi alumno, ni he muerto encerrándome a mí mismo en un ataúd de hielo_, aunque siempre era él quien terminaba esos "castigos" molestándoles. El acuariano no confiaba en nadie más.

-Su alteza te llama, Horlogium-Solo la princesa aguijón – como le llamaba – le decía como su constelación.

Tokisada la miró de reojo, portaba su nueva armadura dorada: la Cloth Dorada de Escorpio. Solo en ella era capaz de confiar lo suficiente – pero siempre se mantenía reservado – puesto que ambos pasaron por algo igual: ella asesinando a Kazuma de la Cruz del sur, y él a Yoshitomi de Lobo. Suspiró pasando al lado de ella, dos cosmos más se alejaron de allí, dos cosmos muy conocidos y a la vez molestos para él. Se detuvo cuando le dio la espalda y la miró de reojo, la princesa marciana le imitó.

-A las 0 horas… No volveré a ser el mismo de siempre… –

Ella, por un muy breve momento, se quitó la media máscara de la cloth de escorpio mostrándole sus ojos aguamarina-Está en el templo de acuario, también… Gracias por la información, Horologium-Tokisada siguió caminando pasando por alto – o al menos eso pensaba la marciana – lo de la máscara-O ahora debería llamarte… Acuario… –

Tokisada solo siguió caminando hacia el templo de acuario. Si había algo que lo caracterizaba como santo de Horologium, era eso: él siempre sabía lo que pasaría en un futuro incierto. Por eso él siempre supo que la nueva escorpio ostentaría ese rango.

Él siempre supo sobre la llegada de los santos de bronce a las doce casas. Nunca lo dijo.

Él siempre supo que Edén se uniría a los otros de bronce por la muerte de su amiga. Nunca lo dijo.

Él siempre supo que Aria, la amiga de Edén, nunca fue Atena. Nunca lo dijo.

Él siempre sabría que pelearía contra Genbu de Libra quien resultaría ser aliado de los de bronce y enemigo de Mars. Nunca lo diría.

Por eso él siempre sabría – Tokisada siempre sabría – que se convertiría en el nuevo santo dorado de acuario – cosa que siempre quiso –, pero que – a costo de ello – se convertiría en una simple marioneta del ego de la cloth de acuario. La cloth no lo escogería como debería ser.

Por algo no se sorprendió cuando Medea se lo dijo, pero por algo aceptó después de saberlo todo.

_-Tuviste tu oportunidad, pudiste no hacerlo, pero desperdiciaste el momento Tokisada-_Le dijo el mago del agua y hielo antes de desaparecer como escarcha.

Porque él ha sobrevivido, ha podido superar y aguantar los regaños nocturnos, durante pesadillas o malos sueños que le causaban – a manera de castigo – sus antecesores.

Por eso aceptó convertirse en el nuevo santo de acuario.

Porque si pudo soportar a Camus y, peor aún, a su tatarabuelo – caballero dorado de acuario en la guerra santa contra Hades del siglo XVIII – Dégel. Él podría soportar la fría oscuridad y cualquier prueba que le pusiera la cloth.

Porque la princesa marciana – gracias a él – y el mismo Tokisada sabrían al final junto con Genbu…

_-Me mostraste tu rostro-Dijo una vez a la nueva escorpio-O me tienes que matar, o me tienes que amar –_

_-No tengo intenciones de matarte-Respondió la amazona sonriendo ligeramente-Déjame pensar si puedo amarte –_

… Que lo que ocurría en el santuario hecho por Mars…

_-Tuviste tu oportunidad, pudiste no hacerlo, pero desperdiciaste el momento Tokisada-_Volvió a escuchar, pero esta vez fue Dégel quien habló, frente a él, decepcionado.

-_Lo sé… Jiisan…_ –

_-Me decepcionas mucho Tokisada_-Suspiró resignado, para luego desaparecer de la misma forma que Camus.

_-Lo siento…_-Murmuró en su cabeza como despedida.

… Estaba mal.

Él sabía que marcaron las 00:00… Y…

**Como le predijo a Sonia: No volvería a ser el mismo a las 0 Horas.**

_***.-:Fin:-.***_

* * *

**N/A: Quise escribir algo del nuevo acuario… Y vi una imagen de Dégel… Razón de esto: DÉGEL Y TOKISADA TIENEN EL MISMO COLOR DE OJOS Y CABELLO…! **** e.e****… Esta fue mi cara. Ah… Y el elemento de Tokisada es Agua… _|||_**

**En resumen de este fic: Tokisada ve fantasmas 8D! No es verdad xD**

**Okey, ahora aclaro ¿Por qué ligero Tokisada/Sonia? No sé, me gustó (Camus/Milo, Dégel/Kardia, en resumen: Acuario/Escorpio xD) *Me encojo de hombros***

**¿Tomatazos, buena crítica…?… ¿Review…?**

**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**

**Mataneee… ^^**


End file.
